


At a Quarter to Three

by Hollenka99



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Corpse Bride (2005), Murder, Remains of the Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: Jameson stands by the old oak tree on a dark, foggy night, waiting for his love so they can elope. He’s ready to go but where is she?





	At a Quarter to Three

**Author's Note:**

> Pff, no I didn't happen to listen to a song on my Halloween playlist last night and get inspired, what are you talking about?

"How about we elope?" Jameson had suggested. "They can't stop us. We're becoming spouses one way or another."  
"Fine. But we can't do it locally. We should get as far from here as we can." Madeline reasoned in response.

He hadn't wished to leave his current life behind. He would miss his parents, his brother and sister, his friends... Yet, things would never change here. He'd always be the son who threatened to 'taint' his family's reputation by falling in love with someone of lesser birth. Forget all that. He and Madeline could make a new life for themselves, a life where socio-economic status didn't matter as much.

So that is how they concocted their plan to escape to a better place. There was a forest brimming with oak trees on the edge of town. A particularly ancient one had been marked by a declaration of their love. They'd meet there at half past two while everyone slept. You don't need much when you're in love. Being more financially stable, he was responsible for bringing enough money to last them a short while. He even threw in a couple of his mother's jewels to gift his soon-to-be wife. That had been out of pure spite. At least his father's suit he'd 'borrowed' fit surprisingly perfectly.

Jameson checked his pocketwatch once more. In roughly 15 minutes, it would be 3am. Where was she? Did... did she change her mind? Surely not. Madeline must simply be running late. Perhaps her suitcase was heavy and consequently slowing her down. After all, the suitcase contained all the possessions she was planning to bring with her to this new life.

Maybe she was still packing. That seemed slightly far-fetched of an idea. They had agreed to a suitcase each. What was she trying to do, squeeze her entire life into a rather finite storage space? Having done it himself the day before, he understood it was a daunting task. It had to be done nonetheless.

What if he attempted to find her? There was always the chance she had gotten herself lost in the dark. Certainly foggy tonight as well. It would have been a prettier night if the moon wasn't hiding in shadow.

He was ready to go. Where was she?

And then...  
Jameson waited. They'd probably agreed to meet at the hour. He'd never been good with time.  
And then?  
Jameson barely has the chance to register footsteps. Was that her?  
And then?  
He turns to greet her. His heart was beating so loud.  
And then?  
Then everything went black.

"Incoming!"  
"He just die, give him some of the space."  
"Take it easy. I know it can be a lot to take in at first."

Yes, it most certainly is a lot to take in. Good Lord, they were things of living horror. All resembled skeletons and corpses. One clearly was in need of help to make his skull intact once more. Although, the individual's hat did a decent job of covering most of it. The second, a cape wearer, seemed to be the one who had tried to comfort him. There was also the inescapable fact that portions of Cape Man's once-blue top were hidden by the blood. Jameson isn't sure how glasses could stay on a face with no ears or nose. And yet the corpse with a professional air about him was capable of achieving that. The final stranger wore the strangest attire. He appeared to own a bright red suit covering his entire body. The pale blue of his skin contrasted the richer hue of his eye mask.

They were crouching around him. He sensed empathy and compassion amongst them. None of that changed the fact they were a ghastly sight to behold. Where were his possessions? Why in God's name were his hands discoloured? Where even was he?

"Where am I? How do I-? Who are you and why do you look so- I-"  
The four of them look amongst themselves uncertainly as he stammered in bewilderment. The one missing part of his skull speaks. "Welcome, buddy, to the Land of the Dead. Sorry but... you're kinda stuck down here like the rest of us."  
Red contributes an addition with a shrug. "It's not so bad once you get used to it. Want us to help get you settled in?"

**Author's Note:**

> I know in the context of the song, this would make Madeline a gold digger who betrays Jameson. I imagine it more as a certain someone intercepting her before she could reach him.


End file.
